Sugarhigh
by iluvyoumorethancupcakes
Summary: Joe finds a jar of sweet sugary goodness; Skittles. When he devors the whole thing, he started to feel all giddy. Oh God, he's sugar high. What happens when he accidentally confesses his feelings to Lilly? LOE. Very sucky summary, better story :D


**Sugarhigh.**

**By: **_iluvyoumorethancupcakes._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers. If I did, Nick and Miley would be together in the show, instead of Jake, and Lily would either be with Joe or Smokin' Oken. Oh, and I would be a guest star! xDD Anyways, I hope you enjoy the Loe fluffiness(:

* * *

A blonde girl, known as Lilly Truscott, and her rockstar of a best friend, Joe Jonas, walked up to the Truscott residence. Lilly pulled out her keys from her pocket and inserted it into the lock. She turned the key clockwise and the front door opened. She went inside with Joe following her after he shut the door.

They just came from next door, which was the Jonas residence. The two decided to go to the beach to kill their summer boredom. "Wait here, Joey. I'll be back in ten minutes." Lilly said, before running up the stairs and into her room.

He rolled his eyes, muttering, "More like an hour." Joe threw his bag onto the Truscott's couch and sat down. He looked around his best friend, a.k.a his secret crush's house, trying to find something to do to pass the time. He found the remote for the TV, but then shook his head; there were no good shows on at that time.

Joe turned his head to look over his shoulder and found the kitchen. _Yummy food. _He thought, smiling. His eyes met a glass jar sitting on the counter, filled with sweet sugary goodness; Skittles. Standing up, he walked into the kitchen, his eyes staring at that certain jar on the counter. Reaching out for it, Joe grabbed it, twisting the top open.

He placed the jar's cover on the counter top, snatched a handful of the colorful candy and stuffed of it in his mouth. Chewing the sugary goodness, he smiled and then swallowed. Joe repeated this process over and over again, until there were no more.

The Jonas became giddy and couldn't hold still. Oh God; he was sugar high, which is very bad. "WHOOOOO! I'M A GHOST!" Joe shouted running around Lilly's living room, with a white sheet over himself, he got from who knows where.

(A/N: Who watched that video of Joe doing that with a curtain? xD I think it was one of their update videos on YouTube or something. Hahaha.)

"I LOVE YOU, YOU'RE BETTER THAN ICE CREAM! I LOVE YOU, I REALLY REALLY DO!" He sang, with a weird look on his face; the white sheet long forgotten, lying on the wooden floor. Again, he ran around the living room, bumping into multiple things, causing them to fall.

It was then that Lilly came down the stairs and saw what he best friend was doing. She wore a white bikini with a purple striped tank and dark wash jean shorts over it; but never mind that. Her eyes widened at what she saw; a hyper rockstar, with picture frames and candles lying on the floor, along with a white sheet.

"Joey, you okay?" She asked.

Joe, hearing his name being called, stopped running and started jumping up and down. "HI LILLY, YOU'RE BACK! I MISSED YOU SO UBER FREAKIN' MUCH! OF COURSE I'M FINE, WHY DO YOU ASK?!" He yelled really fast. Surprisingly, Lilly understood what he said.

"Right." The blonde responded, sarcasm in her voice. She began to search around that area, looking for something that would give her an idea of what happened. Then, Lilly spotted it; an empty jar on the kitchen counter. "No, shit." She whispered. "My Skittles."

"HI, MY NAME IS JOE! AND I WORK AT A BUTTON FACTORY! ONE DAY MY BOSS SAID, 'ARE YOU BUSY, JOE?'! AND I SAID, 'NO JOE!' SO I PUSHED THE BUTTON WITH MY RIGHT HAND!" Joe enthusiastically cheered repeatedly, changing the last two words constantly to different body parts, such as 'left hand' and 'right foot'.

(A/N: Haha, I got that cheer from Leadership Camp; good times. :D)

"Joey, did you eat my Skittles?" She questioned.

"YEAH, I ATE THE SWEET SUGARY GOODNESS!" Joe shouted. "RAWR, I'M A DINOSUAR!"

"You gotta be shitting me." Lilly sighed. "Ugh."

"HEY LILLY, CAN I TELL YOU SOMETHING THAT I NEVER TOLD ANYONE BEFORE?" He asked, running around Lilly in circles. "IT'S A SUPER DEE DUPER SECRET THAT I KEPT FOR A LONG TIME!"

Lilly, being curious, replied, "Sure. What is it, Joe?"

"I LOVE YOU." He shouted, smiling, hugging her tightly, before he began singing the famous Barney song.

Her blue eyes widened. She chocked on her salvia. "Joseph, did I hear you correctly?"

"YUPPERS LILLERS, I LOVE YOU MORE THAN A FAT KID LOVES THEIR CAKE!" He yelled his confession.

"Y-you l-l-ove me?" She stuttered, staring wide eyed at her friend. Something about that question snapped Joe back to normal, even though his body did feel a bit jumpy. "Uhh…"

"Joseph…." Lilly started. He looked at the floor, chin on her shoulder, arms still around her figure, his body shaking. "Yeah." Joe murmured.

"Well, that's good." She pulled away from the hug, smiling. Joe looked up in confusion. "How? You're not gonna hang out with me anymore." He retorted.

"Because, I can do this." Lilly replied, leaning in.

"Do wha-" He was cut off by her lips, kissing his own. Joe smiled into the kiss, before responding. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling them closer to each other. They broke apart, smiling.

"I'm guessing I'm your girlfriend?"Lilly giggled.

"Only if I'm your boyfriend." He smirked back.

"Everyone will probably jump for joy when they find out that we're together." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, at least we are together, Lils." Joe smiled. "If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't ever tell you that I love you." He chuckled.

"More than a fat kid loves their cake?" Lilly asked.

"More than a fat kid who loves their cake." He replied, before pulling her into another heartbreaking, meaningful kiss, in which she happily responded to. And it all started with a jar of Skittles and sugar high rockstar named Joe Jonas.

* * *

Blehh, Loe obsession taking over me once again. And I thought I was obsessed with Niley. xD I guess Loe is fun to write! Haha, but I won't be able to write fics because of school. GRRRR, stupid school; oh yeah, I'm in high school now! Yay? Anyways, I hope you liked it. Please review!


End file.
